


Snow Storm Fever

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspo for this: going out to the movies and coming back with a cold, It's freezing cold in nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: A sudden snowstorm blew into Paris, and Marinette finds herself with a sick kitty to take care of.





	Snow Storm Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/gifts).



I stopped sewing when I heard the report come over the news. A snowstorm had quickly blown into Paris, and there was expected to be at least 2 feet of snow by tomorrow morning. That would be fine, school would be cancelled but I would be able to sleep in, except for the fact that I know tonight is Chat's patrol night. He could be caught out there. He could freeze! Even the miraculouses don't do all that much against extreme weather conditions.

I heard a knock at my window, alerting me to the fact that the cat in question was loitering on my balcony. He must have swing this way before the storm hit. I jumped up and opened the hatch, and Chat fell onto my bed, shivering and covered in snow. I grabbed a towel from my closet and threw it at him, and then left wordlessly to make a pot of hot cocoa.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't live all that far from here, based on how long it takes him to get to akuma attacks, so why did he come here? Do his parents suspect him? Or is something else going on? The timer went off so I poured the cocoa into two mugs and brought it upstairs.

I found Chat hundled under my blankets, his hair more messed up than usual and the towel at the end of the bed. I handed him a mug and he took it, sipping it slowly.

"So why are you here? Did the storm get you?" I asked after he had finished the mug and I shoved the second one towards him. He shivered again and didn't respond. I put my hand to his forehead and felt that he might have gotten a fever. "One sec." I said, and I went to get a thermometer and something to bring down his fever.

When I got back up I shoved the thermometer in his mouth and tapped my knee while I waited. Him having a fever could be a problem. The thermometer beeped, telling me that he did have a fever.

"You're going to have to stay here tonight." I said. "There's no way that I could send you out into the snow with a fever."

"I can't force myself on you like that." Chat said, quietly and without any of his usual puns. In fact he might have even sounded a bit hoarse.

"You aren't forcing yourself on me." I said, grabbing my water bottle from my bed stand. "If anything I'm forcing you to stay here. Now drink this." I could see Chat reverbing from the sudden change in topic, but he took the water bottle and drank some of it.

Then Chat's ring beeped. He looked panicked, but I just threw a blanket over his head.

"We both need to go to sleep now anyway. I promise I won't look." I said, and turned out the lights. I crawled under my comforter and schooched closer to the wall so that Chat would have space. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt Chat cuddling into me as his transformation dropped.

I woke up in the morning to my alarm that I had forgotten to turn off, which had a post-it stuck on it. Chat had written that his fever had gone down and he'd had to leave so that he could get home before his father woke up. He had written thanks at the bottom with a little winking cat emoji.


End file.
